What He Did Made Me Tremble
by Nerdy Converse Kid
Summary: This is the story of how Russia tamed his trio. Man sex. If you don't like it, don't read it.


disclamer: Hetalia is not mine.

What He Did Made Me Tremble

One nice, sunny afternoon I was walking through my country enjoying the view when something hard smashed into the back of my head making my world go black. When I came to, I was in a house, God knows where with all the lights off. I could not even see my own hand in front of my face, but I could hear something or someone, I would later find out scuttling around humming quietly to themselves in the dark. I heard the person ascend some stairs when a distant ringing sound was heard from somewhere above me, and I was left alone to think about my situation.

I did not have long to think because a few minutes later the person came back down stairs and turned on a light. After a few moments, my eyes adjusted to the light, and I was able to see that I was in a basement. Great. No one would be able to hear me if I cried for help and my only escape route was a rickety set of stairs that were being blocked by a rather large man in a biege over coat and white scarf.

"Hello, Eduard. I am Ivan Braginski," the tall man said while slowly advancing on the small boy he had captured.

"H-how do you kn-know my n-n-name?" I managed to stammer out as the man drew closer.

"Oh. Da, I have been following you for about three months and learning everything I could about you before bringing you here," Ivan said as if it was perfectly normal to stalk someone, knock them out, and drag them into your basement.

"I don't understand. Why would you follow me? I am not important or strong or really anything..." I trailed off.

"That is exactly why I chose you. No one will come looking for you or try to fight me for what I am about to do to you." Ivan smiled earily and closed the distance between us with a few short strides. He got right in my face and said, "if you scream without a just cause, I will give you something to scream about. The same goes for crying. You are only allowed to do such things when I tell you you can. Easy enough, da?" He then proceeded to smash his lips into mine with such force that I was sure they would be bruised when he finished.

I gave a surprised yelp as he forced his tongue into my mouth, and then bit down hard. I could taste blood flowing rapidly into my mouth as he pulled away, a string of bllody saliva still connecting us. I broke the string and turned to spit out the metallic tasting fluid that was in my mouth when a gloved hand grabbed my cheeks and forced me to look into angry violet eyes.

"You like blood, da? Well, then I will give you some more of it if you like it so much," Ivan said angrily. He then proceeded to pull off one of his gloves and make a large gash in his hand with a knife. He waited for the blood to well up before he put his injured hand over my face and let the blood drop into my mouth as he held it open. The metallic taste and smell of blood flooded my senses. It was going in my nose, my mouth, and all over my face. I was going to be sick. I could not help myself. Despite his warning, I began to cry. He saw that immediately and as he promised, he gave me something to cry about.

He held the knife he had used to cut his hand, still covered in his blood and forced my hand against its blade and gave me the same cut he had given himself. He then put my hand to his mouth an began to suck. The feeling of this was too much for me. I turned to the side and threw up all onto the cold cement floor next to me. The acrid scent of blood mixed with puke flooded my senses and made me cry even harder. The large man smiled wickedly, and pushed my face into my own sick. "Lick it up. All of it," he said. It wasn't a request, it was a command.

I began to lick up the vile substance because I knew that if I didn't do it immediately, I would be faced with something worse. It took me several minutes and several more close calls to put what came out of my stomach back in. Once I had done so he was satisfied, he brought his lips to mine again. "If you bite, you will be punished, da?" he said, his dripping with malice as he crushed his lips into ine once again. I didn't bite and let him explore my mouth with his tounge until I felt him begin to take off my clothes. I bit his lip and caused him to break the kiss. "What are you doing? I told you that you would be punished if you did that again, and I meant it."

He ripped of my clothes and his clothes and withdrew four lenghts of rope from his coat pocket and used them to tie up my arms and legs so I was spread eagled with my face pressed against the cold floor. He chuckled darkly as he put his fingers into my mouth and told me to suck. I bit them as soon as he put them in and he winced and withdrew them quickly. "Okay. I was trying to be nice and put you through as little pain as possible, but since you decided not to cooperate, you will just have to take me dry without preperation."

I laid there and wondered what that meant until the answer was thrust upon me. Literally. He thrust his massive, erect cock into me as far as it would go, ripping me brutally open and then pulling out only to thrust back in father and cause even more damage. I screamed in pain and let the tears flow freely down my cheeks. I was in so much pain that my vision was starting to close off, until the pain began to ebb away and be replaces by pleasure. Ivan had struck a spot inside of me that made all the pain go away, temporarily at least, and made what was happening almost bearable.

My face heated as my cock began to get hard. He noticed too and was not going to let it go unannounced, "oh, Eduard. Enjoying this are we?" Ivan asked with a smirk. I did not know what to say, so I just put my face back on the floor and let tears silently fall down my cheeks as he continued to thrust out of me occasionally hitting that one spot that made me see stars. He pulled out and rammed back in rather hard, hitting that spot dead on, causing him to cry out and cum onto the floor. After I did so, I hung his head in shame and waited for Ivan to finish.

When Ivan finished and pulled out, his cock was covered in semen and my blood. He brought it up to my mouth and instructed me to suck and showed me the large, rusty pipe he would fuck me with, in more ways than one, if I bit. I took all of him I could into my mouth and began to suck. I cringed as I tasted my own blood mixed with him and knew from the amount of blood I had in my mouth and the amount I could feel slipping down my inner thighs, I knew walking was going to be a big problem tomorrow, then I shifted and winced, or whenever I get up.

Ivan undid my binds, threw me over his shoulder, and took me to the shower. He was surprisingly gentle in the shower and he cleaned me off before taking me out and tending to my wounds. He then dressed me and put a note in my pocket. "Follow the instructions on that note and don't show it to anyone. If you do, I will kill your little friend Raivis, da?" I just numbly nodded my head. He turned out the lights of the basement once more and i felt the metal pipe smash against my head again. I was going to have a major headache.

When I came to, I was in the exact place I had been when I was captured. It was as if nothing had happened just an hour before. I sat up and winced. I had a major migrane. Then I slowly pulled the note from my pants pocket and read it. It was hard to decipher because of the tiny, messy handwriting, but he eventually got it. It said, _"I'm not finished with you yet. You will return to this exact spot at the same time next week. Be sure to rebandage your hand. Yours, Ivan."_

A feeling of overhwelming dread crashed over me. I knew I had to go back because if I didn't, it would be the last thing I didn't do.

_A glance into the next chapter: Toris was in on this the whole time? Raivis will also be tortured along side of Eduard._


End file.
